Valentine Eveings
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah's spending Valentine's alone. S/J


All characters from the film _Labyrinth _belongs to the Jim Henson Company. Lyrics belong to Bowie.

* * *

**Valentine Evenings**

This was turning out to be a very different Valentine's day than what Sarah Williams had planned. First, her date had called and canceled. That wasn't too bad, as it could have been worst. She could have actually cared. So she went to a local drugstore and grabbed herself a box of chocolate and a giant stuffed bear.

Now something happened out of the ordinary as she returned to her tiny college apartment. Beautifully wrapped, right in front of her door laid a dozen beautiful red roses. Sarah juggled her bags before she bent down to pick them up. At first, she thought there had been a mistake, but it was her name on the lovely card. After doing some more juggling, she opened her door and walked inside.

Sarah sat her bags on the kitchen counter as she did a quick mental search to find something to put the roses in. After finding an old vase she had found at a local dollar store and filling it with water, Sarah unwrapped the roses. Gently she placed the card on the counter.

Smiling softly at the beautiful blooms, she picked up the card. It looked too nice to come from any of the local flower shops. Sarah opened the lovely envelope and opened the card.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

Sarah read the words. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't place them. Shrugging, she set the card back on the counter before opening the refrigerator to decide on what was going to be for dinner.

About an hour later, Sarah sat on the floor of her living room behind the coffee table. The box of chocolates and her half eaten dinner sat before her. A mini-series of _Pride & Prejudice _played on the T.V. It wasn't too far into the story, but Sarah's attention was elsewhere. She could also swear she heard sounds coming from her tiny bedroom. It sounded like tiny feet running across the floor.

She really wanted to believe she was hearing things, but part of her knew she wasn't. Sighing, Sarah stood up and slowly made her way down the short hall to her room. Pushing her door inside, Sarah looked around her room. Everything seemed normal until she though she saw something in the corner move.

Deciding that maybe she had drunken too much wine, Sarah began to back out of the room until she ran into something very solid and very male. Sarah just wanted to think it was the wine, until she remembered she hadn't drunk anything except tea all day.

"Hello, Sarah."

That voice. Sarah almost turned cold. What was he doing here? There was no reason for him to be here? She didn't dare turn around. It had been three years since she had last seen him. As far as she could tell he wasn't touching her, which was fine with her.

She heard him sigh and then the sound of him moving back a bit. He heart was thundering in her chest, and she feared it had nothing to do with fear. Sarah refused to think about what it could be.

"Are you not going to ask me why I'm here?"

It wasn't good that she wasn't talking. Of course, her mouth had gotten her into trouble before, and she really didn't want to deal with him today of all days.

"You forgot didn't you?"

Sarah almost groaned. Damn, she remembered, but why did he have to come today. She did groan when she realized exactly who had sent the roses, and why more than likely her date had canceled on her.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah turned to face him. He stood as arrogant as ever. "You said you would leave me alone?"

He sighed. "I said I would give you time, Sarah, and I did."

"Three years is not enough time for me to finish school, Jareth."

He smirked as he moved towards her. "I never agreed to let you finish, Sarah. There's no reason you to finish any way."

Sighing, Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "I told you that I wanted to finish school."

"And I don't see a reason why. Nothing you learn there will be of importance as queen, Sarah."

"Because I want to. I'm having fun, and I'm learning new thing."

"You could be having fun and learning with me."

Sarah glared at him. "Not that, Jareth. I wanted to be like an ordinary person for awhile."

"Hmph, you've never been ordinary, Sarah." He smirked again.

"I'm almost finished, Jareth."

"How much longer?" He placed a glove had to her cheek. "It's rather lonely without you."

Sarah sighed. "A few months. I just have to finish this semester, and we still have to deal with my family."

"It shouldn't be hard to deal with them." He removed his hand.

Sarah smirked as she lowered her arms. "It's harder than you think."

"Not funny, Sarah."

"It's the truth. Now why are you here, since I'm not going anywhere?"

"Can't I come spend the day with my fiancee, who it seems thought it was alright to accept someone else's invitation?"

"You know Karen set it up, and I'm not upset he canceled."

"You could have said no."

"I did, but Karen wouldn't listen." Sarah sighed. "So do you want to spend Valentine's with me?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, I would, Precious."

"And then you'll go back until I at least finish school?"

He frowned. "No."

"You can't stay here. They'll destroy the kingdom."

"I wasn't talking about staying here for months, Sarah, but a few days here and there. It would do better if we talk to your family before you finish school. I refuse to remain there alone."

"You're right about it might be a good idea about to talk with them, but you're not alone. You've got the goblins."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that about the goblins, but not about me being right."

Sarah groaned. "Jareth, I said I'd I come once I finished school."

"And I thought you had."

Shaking her head, Sarah sighed. "I told you I would call you when I was finished."

"Ah, yes. You call your friends all the time, but not me."

"I've only called one in the last three years."

"And how often have you called me, hmmm? I don't particularly like having to sit in a tree to even see the woman I love."

"Fine, you can visit, but just give warning. I'll have times when I'll really need to study."

"Agreed." He nodded.

Sarah walked around him and began to walk back into the living. She sat back down on the floor.

"What happened to spending the day with me, Sarah?"

Sarah turned to face him, standing at the beginning of the hallway. "I still want to finish watching my movie, Jareth."

He walked towards her. "What I had planned was better than some movie."

"I have no doubt, but not yet, Jareth. You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't force you, and I wasn't planning on it." He reluctantly sat down beside her. "Why are we sitting on the floor anyway?"

"Because it makes it easier to eat off of the coffee table." She pressed play on her remote and the show continued.

Looking at the half eaten meal, he frowned. "It doesn't seem like you've been eating much."

Sarah glanced at him. "I ate most of my chocolate."

He glanced at the heart shaped box. "Who gave you those?"

"I got them myself."

Nodding, he glanced towards the kitchen. "Did you enjoy the roses?"

Sarah paused the movie. "Why send them if you were planning on coming here?"

"I wasn't planning per say. You just looked too lonely."

Leaning her back against the sofa. "What's wrong? Has something happened I need to know?"

He shook his head. "No. Everything's fine."

"Then what is it?"

Sighing, he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I miss arguing with you, Sarah."

Sarah turned to face him. "Next time just ask and don't do the whole Goblin King thing."

"My dear, I am the Goblin King. I can't stop doing "the whole Goblin King thing."" He smirked at her.

Sarah groaned. "I give up."

He smiled. "So I win."

"That's what, one out of a thousand. I'm still in the lead."

"I still won."

"I've won more."

He turned her to face him. "I won."

"Like he..."

The Goblin King knew one way to always win the argument against his future queen. She couldn't argue if she couldn't talk. So he captured her lips and made it a Valentine's to remember, even if he couldn't do all he wished.

It might not had been the Valentine's Sarah Williams had planned, but it had turned out better than it had been going.

* * *

So there's this year's Valentine's story. I've finished the rough draft of Chapter 34 of _Unknowing Queen. _I want to have some of Chapter 35 written before I do a quick edit before I start typing it up.

So review if you please.

CL


End file.
